Trève
by Alfa
Summary: Tu parles beaucoup Uchiha. Un pas en arrière. Une main qui se serre dans l’obscurité. Une voix brisée. C'est toi qui ne dis rien. Deux lèvres s’écrasent sur les siennes, entrechoquent les dents et le goût metallique du sang dans la bouche du blond. SasuNa


Débarque en courant les yeux injectés de sang. Dérapage incontrôlé, s'éclate la tête sur l'écran.

B'jour tout le monde !!Ma première fic sur Naruto. Hi hi, je me suis amusée comme une dingue à l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous amusera de la lire !!

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et on la propriété exclusive de leur créateur. Je me contente de les traumatiser sans pitié.

**Résumé :**Une mission banale qui tourne mal, une rencontre imprévue et des personnes qui ne savent pas pourquoi les battements de leurs cœurs sont si rapides. Sasu/Naru. Soft.

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Trêve**__** ¤**_

_**¤**_

Le temps commençait à fraîchir. Naruto jura entre ses dents contre : les nuits froides de novembre, le vent qui s'insinuait dans ces vêtements, Kyûbi qui ne travaillait pas assez vite – quel intérêt d'avoir un démon en soi s'il ne bosse pas correctement ? – et ses blessures qui laissaient s'écouler trop de sang.

Il pesta aussi contre Tsunade-sama et ses idées stupides, l'absence de Sakura qui n'aurait fait que l'encombrer dans une mission aussi facile – dixit Kakashi – et l'enflure qui lui avait lancé en traître ses kunai empoisonnés. Cela faisait un nombre confortable de choses à détester et, ne pouvant bouger tant que le contrepoison ne faisait pas effet, sa colère l'aida agréablement à passer le temps.

La saison n'était pas particulièrement propice pour la traque. Difficile de se cacher quand les arbres perdent leurs feuilles. Il fallait éviter les tas de feuilles en décomposition glissants, les flaques d'eau de pluie et décrypter les moindres bruits. _Mission de merde._

En plus, il avait dû annuler son entraînement avec Hinata prévu le lendemain matin. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit seulement il la savait déçue. Neji avait clairement manifesté son mécontentement en grognant, prouvant par là-même qu'il comptait s'incruster pour combattre Naruto. Le blond pesta en repensant à la scène. _Ce type fait une fixation sur moi._

Le temps… les jours étaient tous trop courts. _Quel été l'imbécile qui avait décidé de vingt-quatre heures pour une journée, hein ?_ Le double aurait été bien mieux.

Une douleur dans le dos le fit grimacer. Il tenta de faire le point. Apparemment, Tsunade-baba avait raison. Au moins un ninja ennemi surveillait les abords de Konoha. Ninja suffisamment doué pour déjouer ses sens aiguisés.

La nuit tomba doucement. Il se traîna douloureusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres en constatant que pour toute personne normale, la paralysie aurait duré plusieurs jours même avec l'antidote prit immédiatement. _Vive Kyûbi_

A quelques kilomètres, la montagne montait en pente rocheuse relativement douce et abritait un vaste réseau de grottes. Souvent en entraînement avec Lee, il était venu par ici. Même avec Kiba, car un petit lac s'étendait juste derrière, parfait pour une partie de pêche entre amis. En hauteur, une grotte était cachée dans un renfoncement naturel de la roche.

Il l'avait trouvé par hasard avec Neji ou plutôt à cause du Hyuuga qui l'avait fait tombé de la falaise… peu de ninjas la connaissait pourtant, elle offrait une très bonne vue sur la forêt et le village au loin tout en restant cachée. Avec la structure poreuse de la falaise, des couloirs à peine assez larges pour laisser passer un des insectes de Shino permettaient des appels d'air qui éloignaient la fumée dans la montagne, rendant possible les feux.

Une planque parfaite. Si seulement il réussissait à l'atteindre. Les minutes s'égrainèrent et il continua de se traîner. Son sang coulait le long de ses blessures et le démon renard était trop occupé à lutter contre le poison pour ralentir le flot. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer et lutta contre la somnolence qui l'envahissait, lançant ses sens à chaque instant, masquant son chakra, des shurikens entre chaque doigt de sa main droite. Le traqueur devenait la proie et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Non, vraiment pas. Il mettait trop de temps. Chaque seconde à découvert était dangereuse.

Il trébucha, se releva, trébucha à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin. _Fais chier_. Ses yeux se fermaient et sa vue se voilait par instants. Il se pinça les poignets, tenta de se gifler mais ne produisit qu'une caresse sur sa joue, ses muscles étant en partie paralysés par le poison. Rien n'y fit.

Il songea à Gaara qui arriverait bientôt de Suna. Même pour un allié, il venait trop souvent. Naruto sourit. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux. Il entendait déjà les insultes de Temari si elle le voyait dans un tel état, son inquiétude transparaissant derrière la voix colérique, le regard indéchiffrable – car caché – de Shino, l'inquiétude de Hinata et de Sakura, la froideur de Neji qui surveillerait quand même les moindres de ses mouvements. Il pensa aussi qu'il réfléchissait comme un mourant et que c'était risible.

Il partit en avant et dans son coma, il lui sembla qu'on le retenait et qu'on le prenait dans les bras. Une impression de chaleur l'environna. Une légère odeur flottait dans l'air. Il sombra pour de bon.

* * *

Les maigres rayons du soleil l'éveillèrent. Sa vision était trouble. Une vague silhouette qui lui semblait familière se différenciait de l'ombre, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. Naruto tenta de bouger. Son corps lui faisait mal comme après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant avec Jiraya. Il remarqua que ses blessures avaient été soignées. Il aurait aimé parler mais sa gorge était sèche, pâteuse, collante et il ne put sortir qu'un bruit rauque ressemblant un peu trop à un gémissement à son goût.

La silhouette bougea rapidement et lui présenta une gourde. Naruto lança son chakra en avant et constata qu'elle ne dégageait aucune animosité. Il but tout son soûl tant que l'autre lui tint la gourde. Le monde flou se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il retomba sur une paillasse sommaire, amorti dans sa chute par une main fraîche derrière sa tête et son dos. La sensation qu'il ressenti alors l'étourdit. Il replongea, se demandant vaguement ce que foutait kyûbi.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Au fond de la grotte à sa droite, près de lui, un petit feu brûlait et la fumée partait par une des brèches. Il n'y voyait malgré cela pas grand-chose. S'appuyant en grimaçant sur ses mains, le blond remonta son dos et recula, pour poser son buste contre la paroi. Dont il s'éloigna vite en gémissant à cause du froid. Il constata alors qu'il était torse nu et qu'une couverture, apparemment posée sur son corps pendant son sommeil pour le couvrir avait glissé sur ses cuisses. Il chercha rapidement du regard son haut, soigneusement plié près du feu, l'attrapa et l'enfila maladroitement, s'y reprenant 35 fois à cause de la rigidité de ses membres. Il faillit ronronner de joie en sentant la chaleur se propager sur son corps.

Il savait qu'il avait mis trop de temps avant d'identifier le poison et de prendre le bon antidote, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour tout ça. Les effets s'en ressentaient encore. Deux jours. Même avec sa constitution, il lui faudrait bien deux jours pour récupérer correctement et arrêter de comater. De là à dire qu'il serait apte au combat pas vraiment, mais il devrait s'en contenter. Un mois pour un homme normal. Deux jours pour lui.

Et malgré tout, cela prenait trop longtemps. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié, les pensaient plus enfoncés dans la forêt. En fait, il était parti en ne pensant trouver que des animaux ne guise d'ennemis. Tsunade-baba était toujours inquiète quand le Kazekage devait venir. Ce qui signifiait à peu près tous les six mois. Il se mordit la langue et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Tout plutôt que de s'avouer qu'elle avait eut raison pour une fois. Shikamaru allait le chambrer pendant des semaines. Grimace.

Un léger bruit sur sa gauche le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il ferma prestement les yeux et régula sa respiration. Malgré l'absence d'aura malfaisante, il ne savait toujours pas à qui il avait à faire et cela l'incitait à la prudence.

Les pas glissaient sur le sol, faisant très peu de bruit. Habitude ou volonté de ne pas troubler son repos ? Quelques bruits, une odeur de nourriture qui s'élève. Naruto pria que son ventre ne fasse pas de siennes. La personne s'approcha du blond et souleva son pull lentement, avec des gestes calmes et mesurés, presque tendres. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand les mains froides de la virée à l'extérieur se posèrent sur son torse, au niveau du bandage. Seul son entraînement lui évita de retenir son souffle alors que la main s'égarait sur son nombril, caressant le sceau avec des gestes aériens. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant de dormir.

Il appela Dieu, les grenouilles et tous les saints ninjas de la planète pour que les mains ou la bouche du corps auxquelles elles appartenaient laissent échapper rapidement une information. Un soupir s'éleva suivit de quelques gestes rageurs. Une colère sourde suinta dans l'aura dirigée contre personne en particulier et le monde entier à la fois. L'aura était de plus en plus familière. De la culpabilité ?

Les pas s'éloignèrent, fouillèrent et revinrent vers lui. Son corps fut déplacé et allongé sur la paillasse. La colère diminua par degrés et disparue à la seconde même où les mains enlevèrent son bandage au torse. Une vague de tristesse et d'inquiétude prit place. Le blond se questionna de plus belle. Quel mec pouvait s'inquiéter autant pour lui à part Gaara ? Il savait que les kunai l'avaient atteint à des endroits critiques mais pas mortels. Un sur chaque jambe pour bloquer son avancée, un au bras droit, pour éviter qu'il ne lance des armes et deux très rapprochés manquant de peu les poumons ou le cœur.

En fait, si les kunai avaient été lancés un à un, il y serait resté.

L'onguent avait une odeur désagréable et il se serait volontiers pincer le nez si cela n'avait pas compromis sa couverture. Oui c'était une question de survie, c'est tout. Une quinte de toux le prit subitement.

Les gestes s'arrêtèrent net. Une gourde atterrit devant sa bouche. Il sentit une odeur différente de celle de l'eau normale et secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas encore m'endormir.

Sa voix faible était aussi assurée que possible mais tremblait malgré tous ses efforts. Il retomba sur la paillasse, épuisé, la tête lui tournant à nouveau. Le goulot arriva au bord de ses lèves et quand il voulut protester, le liquide s'engouffra dans sa gorge comme l'eau de pluie dans un lit de rivière asséché. Il toussa à nouveau et voulut recracher. Une main sur sa bouche l'en dissuada. L'autre massa sa gorge le forçant à avaler. Le manège dura plusieurs gorgées.

Il attrapa la main qui déjà s'enfuyait pour s'occuper de sa blessure au bras droit et entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Des mèches de jais et un regard fuyant qu'il ne vit pas.

- Demain…

Ses yeux se refermèrent. Un soupir s'éleva. La pression qu'il exerçait sur la main claire diminua mais elle resta emprisonnée dans la sienne, la serrant doucement dans un accord muet. Alors Naruto s'autorisa un pâle sourire, déjà à moitié endormi qui s'accentua encore lorsque la seconde main écarta quelques mèches blondes trempées de sueur. Il lui sembla qu'on lui répétait en murmurant.

- Demain... d'accord… demain…

Peut être aussi d'autres mots qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. La voix était lasse, inquiète, fatiguée et de plus en plus familière. Il se plongea dans les abîmes du sommeil en toute quiétude. Tant pis s'il commettait une erreur. Pour une fois qu'on veillait sur lui, il pouvait bien baisser sa garde.

Dans son sommeil suivi une sensation cotonneuse et une chaleur tiède qui se collait à son corps. Une impression fugace de murmures à l'oreille et de présence aimante. De la tendresse aussi. Beaucoup de tendresse lui sembla t'il.

Tout cela disparut dans les limbes du sommeil. Rêvait-il ? Il n'aurait sut le dire. La fièvre le faisait délirer. A un moment la chaleur le quitta et il grogna. Un léger rire amusé retentit dans sa tête tendre et doux, délicat comme un vol de papillon et une caresse fugace sur son visage après que la couverture ait été remontée.

Il se perdit, rêva d'un monde blanc lumineux et d'une silhouette noire qui le prenait dans les bras et l'enlaçait fort. Sur son visage endormi des larmes coulèrent. L'impression d'une humidité sur son visage s'engouffra fugacement dans son cerveau. Il comprit vaguement que l'autre pleurait. Le rêve dégageait une grande tristesse. Une nouvelle silhouette apparut et celle qui le tenait le quitta pour s'approcher de l'autre. Un coup de katana vola sur le visage noir de la deuxième silhouette. Une violente altercation dont il ne saisit pas le contenu eut lieu. Des voix basses, énervées. La deuxième silhouette s'en alla, traînant et boitant d'une jambe, se tenant le bras droit.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi mais appréciant l'effet, Naruto se sentit soulagé. Le rêve s'évanouit. Sa respiration ralentie. Il dormi profondément. Plusieurs fois il s'éveilla, à peine le temps de quelques battements de cœur. Il buvait à la gourde et retombait sans avoir eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le crépuscule le trouva éveillé une nouvelle fois, bougeant ses mains et ses bras avec application. Demain, il aurait retrouvé assez de motricité pour partir. Le feu rougeoyait dans son coin dégageant peu de lumière. Presque éteint.

Une maigre paillasse était posée contre la sienne, faite rapidement. Il sourit, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tout rêvé. La grotte était vide et déjà obscure. Il bougea les jambes, s'assit en tailleur, réalisant qu'il pouvait se lever un peu. Touchant ses bandages, le blond s'aperçut que seule une légère cicatrice était présente. Demain, il n'y aurait plus rien.

Il se para de sa poche à kunai et s'apprêta à puiser dans ses forces. En prenant un dans sa main droite, il se calla dans une ombre plus épaisse qu'une autre sur la gauche de la grotte. L'attente commença. Il frissonnait régulièrement étant, encore une fois, torse nu. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller chercher son pull et de revenir de peur de manquer une occasion.

Il savait que sa conduite paraissait étrange mais quoi ? Il était ninja, non ? C'était donc une réaction de défense naturelle. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il tenta de se persuader qu'attaquer son sauveur était normal.

L'attente s'éternisa.

Enfin, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure et qu'il baillait déjà, en jetant à sa paillasse des regards envieux, une branche craqua dehors. Naruto se redressa, dénouant vite ses muscles engourdis, serrant fort sa lame. Passant près de lui, la silhouette ne paraissait pas particulièrement sur ses gardes. Il passa sa main gauche sur le torse de l'homme – car le doute n'était plus permis, c'était un homme - le ceinturant et sa lame sous la gorge.

Son torse vint se coller dans le dos de l'autre. Il constata fortement la différence de taille. _Merde, quinze bons centimètres ! _C'était un handicap certain.

Naruto sentait son cœur battre rapidement et savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le cas. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un évoluant la situation et le danger, l'autre bandant ses muscles, près à arrêter la moindre tentative.

Puis le blond murmura à l'oreille d'une voix pressante, se mettant pour cela sur la pointe des pieds, notant la chair de poule qui se formait sur le cou du jeune homme.

- Ce soir pas question de me faire de somnifère d'accord ?

Il se rendit compte à quel point se tenir debout et y voir clair pouvait être satisfaisant. Acquiescement silencieux de la part du jeune homme. A une question qui sonnait comme une affirmation. Dans l'obscurité et la vague lumière du feu, Naruto vit une peau pâle, une chevelure aile de corbeau aux reflets irisés. Choc. Sa main droite se mit à trembler, entaillant légèrement la gorge de l'homme. Le blond recula brusquement, laissant la main retomber le long de son corps. Colère, tristesse, peur. L'autre ne bougeait pas. Aucune aura négative mais plutôt une vague d'appréhension suinta qui balaya ses dernières craintes. Il partit s'asseoir sur le sol près du feu sans ajouter un mot. Une voix grave, mature et si familière par les intonations s'éleva dans l'ombre, si semblable à celle connue autrefois que Naruto se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas comprit plus tôt son appartenance.

- Kabuto est rentré.

Il ne répondit rien, occupé à fixer les flammes d'un œil morne. _Il aurait dû… rien, il n'aurait rien dû du tout. Merde je fais ce que je veux ! _L'envie de saisir des shurikens et de les lancer à toute vitesse le démangeait. Il mit les mains dans les poches et se força au calme._ Analyse, analyse !_ Un rictus naquit et disparut tout aussi promptement.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu guérirais vite. Naruto, je…

Le blond leva les yeux et ses pupilles bleues fixèrent les noires, les trouvant sans peine malgré l'ombre. Instinctivement. Parce qu'il avait toujours su où chercher. Comme une fourmi retrouve le chemin de la fourmilière, il savait précisément la position et l'expression. Sa voix claqua, froide et résonna sur la paroi.

- Tu parles beaucoup Uchiha.

Un pas en arrière. Une main qui se serre dans l'obscurité. Un silence douloureux. Une atmosphère lourde de non dits. Une voix brisée.

- C'est toi qui ne dis rien.

Une position de mise en garde. Le genou qui se plie. La jambe gauche en arrière. Un mécanisme d'auto défense montrant le degré où il a été touché par l'utilisation du nom de famille. Naruto sourit et parle d'une voix calme, plus chaude cette fois.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu renvoyé ?

Une expression étonnée que le blond devine puisqu'il ne voit pas ce qui se passe dans l'ombre. Ils se connaissent trop bien. Comment jouer la suite ? Quel pion avancer, sacrifier ? Son pouls s'accélère. Il repense aux parties de Shôgi et de go avec Shikamaru. Pourquoi jouer la suite ?

- C'est toi qui te tais à présent.

Une salive que l'on avale. Un changement de position. Il se calme mais reste sur ses gardes. Naruto se contente de sourire et d'attendre sereinement. Amusé du pouvoir qu'il a sur l'autre.

- Il a faillit à sa mission. On ne devait pas se faire repérer.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu resté ? _Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ?_

Silence toujours. Il réfléchit à sa réponse. Leur jeu est dangereux. Plus important qu'il n'y paraisse. Lequel risque le plus ? Un sourire narquois.

- Moi, je n'ai pas été vu.

La voix semble gênée malgré le sourire à présent. Le blond saisit les moindres nuances et inflexions. Il est le seul à comprendre ce que cache Sasuke derrière son regard froid. Mais la situation l'énerve. Comme avant. Comme toujours

_Stupide réponse. Stupide Uchiha. Une équipe part ensemble. Un membre ne reste pas si sa position est révélée et sa vie en danger. En plus, Kabuto est sensé te surveiller, pas t'obéir ! Tu es resté pour moi ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Pourquoi t'as t'il laissé rester ?_

- Demain je partirai.

Il parvient de justesse à garder une attitude neutre mais son corps bouillonne. _Pourquoi le croit-il encore si bête ? Il pense peut être qu'il n'a pas grandit ?_ Il se sent fatigué subitement.

Sasuke reprend une position normale et vient s'asseoir en face de lui. Tous deux contemplent le feu et se contemplent à travers lui. Le jeune homme a grandit comme lui. Non. Plus que lui. Il l'a clairement constaté tout à l'heure. Il reste le plus petit des deux. Cela aussi l'énerve. Sasuke porte un treillis noir et un T-shirt à col flottant de même couleur. Presque comme avant. Ses traits se sont encore assombris. Il a l'air plus mature. Plus seul. Encore plus qu'avant.

Naruto continue de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour le sauver, de ne pas l'être assez pour le ramener. De ne pas pouvoir protéger tout le monde, tout le temps. Du temps qui passe et qui coule comme l'eau dans une clepsydre. D'être des ennemis officiels. Alors que la vérité de son cœur est bien éloignée de tout cela. Demain. Demain il repartira et leurs vies reprendront leurs cours comme avant. Comme toujours. Ennemis. Demain…

- Demain…

La voix de l'Uchiha est basse. Elle semble suivre le cours de ses pensées nébuleuses. Ils sont proches physiquement. Plus qu'ils ne l'ont été depuis des années. Pourtant, pour Naruto, ils n'ont jamais été aussi éloignés. Cette distance obligatoire le terrifie. Le ténébreux fait la cuisine en silence. Qu'il a-t-il de plus à rajouter de toute façon ? Deux truites cuisent et un bouillon de racines. Le blond se laisse aller contre le mur et ferme les yeux, exténué, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il frissonne inconsciemment, se rappelant qu'il n'a pas de pull. Ouvre les yeux. Sasuke est debout devant lui, tenant à bout de bras le pull noir et orange, la tête tournée à l'opposé, les joues rosées. Naruto l'enfile murmurant un léger merci. L'autre ne bouge pas. Statique. Rouge. Le blond regarde le feu. A première vue, l'Uchiha a trop chaud.

- Tes blessures ?

_Pourquoi regardes-tu ailleurs, imbécile ? Je n'ai rien. Pourquoi cette question stupide ? On lui a ramollit la cervelle ou quoi ?_

- Comme au torse. Plus grand-chose.

Sasuke acquiesce lentement. La truite est bonne. Le bouillon aussi. Naruto voudrait dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge et il serre les poings. _Cet idiot n'aurait jamais dû rester. Ni blesser Kabuto. Pourquoi l'avoir blessé d'ailleurs ? Le fait qu'il soit incapable de se battre est plutôt une bonne chose pour eux non ?_ Tant de questions… Un mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez dans sa cervelle et il soupire. _Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ?_

Il pense à Gaara qui doit être en route, impeccable dans son costume de Kazekage. Impénétrable derrière son regard azuré. Sûrement légèrement impatient d'arriver. Il rit doucement. Le brun lui lance un regard étrange. Puis Naruto percute. Violemment et se redresse, les yeux réduits en fente.

- C'est à cause de Gaara que tu es là ?

Sasuke hausse les épaules, sourit et se détourne pour sortir une couverture de son paquetage et vient raviver le feu en lui désignant la paillasse d'un geste vague et absent. Jetant un œil, le blond s'aperçoit qu'il a éloigné leurs couches l'une de l'autre. Sa gorge se serre douloureusement et il se demande pourquoi son cœur à si mal sans raison. Il se sent vexé sans parvenir à comprendre l'origine de sa déception amère. Devant son regard inquisiteur, l'autre détourne les yeux.

_Pourquoi ces joues sont si rouges alors que le feu est si faible ? Et pourquoi ce sourire narquois ?_ Les joues de l'Uchiha ont la couleur des briques et cela contraste de façon saisissante avec sa peau pâle. Naruto trouve cela mignon mais jamais il ne le dira. Le regard noir qui le scrute le rend mal à l'aise. Il s'installe sur sa couche, prenant soin de l'arranger longuement. Puis, quand il s'aperçoit que ces gestes sont nerveux et désordonnés et que cela doit bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il triture sa couverture d'un air absent, se couche. Ses mains se serrent contre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal et il se tourne du côté droit, sur son bras anciennement blessé pour observer Sasuke qui veille près du feu.

Il est presque endormi quand la voix de l'autre résonne. Basse. Un brin espiègle. Le blond ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les prunelles d'oiseau de proie.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse.

Naruto sourit doucement, son sentiment de colère dissipé. Son visage se décrispe. Sa respiration repart. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il la retenait. Il rajoute, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

- Tant mieux ! Tu ne l'intéresses pas non plus.

_Si Gaara m'entendait !_

- Et lui ?

Le blond rouvre un œil fatigué.

- Quoi et lui ?

- Lui tu l'intéresses ?

Le deuxième œil s'ouvre. Il réfléchit avant de sourire une nouvelle fois en se touchant le bout des lèvres.

- Oui je pense. C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Il referme les yeux. Un frisson le parcours. Il fait froid ce soir. Il est fatigué et encore mal en point. Il aimerait que la conversation s'arrête là. Il préférerait qu'elle continue. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut. Il souhaiterait dormir. Néanmoins l'autre revient encore à la charge, insistant inlassablement. _C'est quoi son problème exactement ? D'abord, il ne veut pas que je sois réveillé et maintenant il m'empêche de dormir !_

- Et toi, il t'intéresse ?

_C'était donc ça._ Les yeux l'observent, le guettent, le fouillent. Il se sent stupidement heureux. Son cœur bat calmement pourtant il a vaguement conscience d'être à un moment charnière. Il ne sait juste pas charnière de quoi.

L'envie de mentir jaillit dans son esprit, aussitôt écartée. L'idée est amusante mais guère appropriée pour la circonstance. Son intuition le guide. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne cherche plus à comprendre. Ses sens sont apaisés. C'est tout. Alors il se relève un peu, se frotte les yeux et les ouvre. L'aigue marine rencontre le basalte. Des flammes dansent dans les yeux de l'Uchiha. Il désigne le feu puis la place à côté de lui et rapproche la couche avec un sourire d'excuse.

_Ca passe ou ça casse._

- J'ai froid. Tu…

La connexion visuelle se brise. Sasuke sursaute. Les flammes dansent encore plus vite. Il rougit et pour une fois, Naruto est certain que la chaleur du feu n'y est pour rien.

- Oh…. Oui… Euh, attends je reviens.

Il sort, presqu'en courant, sans doute poser quelques pièges et reviens assez vite. Il s'installe sur le dos près de lui et leurs épaules se touchent. Il fixe le plafond d'un air concentré. _On dirait qu'il fuit._

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

Les mains sont proches. La même chaleur que la veille irradie du corps de Naruto. Il se sent bien. Et gêné aussi.

- Il est le Kazekage.

_Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à dire ?_

Il se sent fautif.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

- Gaara est un ami.

Il prend soin d'accentuer le mot ami. Une part de lui estime qu'il doit absolument se justifier même si l'autre l'a abandonné. Les raisons de ce geste ne viennent pas. Du moins aucune valable. Où peut être le sont-elles toutes ? Difficile de savoir. La vérité est trop étrange pour être avouée.

- Tu ne réponds toujours pas.

Flegmatique. L'air de ne pas y toucher. Une tension sous-jacente flotte entre eux. De la nervosité.

- Tu n'as pas répondu non plus. Es-tu là pour lui ?

- Je t'ai dit que non uzuratonkachi !

L'utilisation de ce surnom ramène le blond des années en arrière, quand tout allait encore bien. Il éclate de rire et se tourne vers Sasuke. Son corps touche un peu moins le sien ainsi. Le brun le regarde atterré puis sourit à son tour. Le blond se fige. Cligne des yeux. _Pourquoi a-t-il un sourire aussi resplendissant ? Ca devrait être interdit !_

Les battements de son cœur font une embardée et reprennent de plus belle.

- Non. Non, il ne m'intéresse pas.

Une minute s'écoule.

- Tant mieux.

Silence.

- Je n'aurais pas aimé cela je pense.

La voix est pensive. Naruto n'y prend pas garde.

- Comme tout le village sans doute. Suna ne m'aime pas trop.

- Pourquoi ?

- Leur Kazekage passe trop de temps à Konoha à cause de moi.

Ils rient de concert. C'est agréable. La main de Sasuke se glisse dans celle de Naruto. Il se laisse faire. Il lui semble que leur amitié n'est plus tout à fait la même qu'avant. Seulement demain ils se sépareront à nouveau, obligés d'être ennemis alors il veut exploiter. Au maximum.

- Ils ont peut être peur que ta bêtise ne se répande en lui à force de te côtoyer !

Naruto se relève et jette son poing en avant alors que l'Uchiha se relève à son tour.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas bête !

L'autre a déjà stoppé son mouvement et le blond, entraîné par son élan se retrouve contre le torse du brun qui tombe à son tour en arrière, l'enlaçant au passage. Ils rougissent de concert. La main fraîche glisse dans les cheveux du blond qui ferme les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Cessant de réfléchir puisque ces pensées ne l'amènent à rien.

- Si. Tu es un idiot Naruto. Tu ne comprends jamais ce que tout le monde voit au premier coup d'œil.

Naruto le repousse et se relève un peu, posant ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de son vis-à-vis. Ils s'affrontent du regard. Finalement, le blond se recule encore et son visage se ferme.

- Je ferais bien de partir tout de suite si ma présence t'indispose tant Uchiha.

Le visage du brun se change en pierre. Il parle d'une petite voix ferme.

- Par ce temps ?

Et là, Naruto entend. Comme si jusqu'à présent ses oreilles avaient été bouchées par de la cire. Une couche très épaisse de cire. L'orage gronde. La pluie tombe rapidement à l'extérieur. La visibilité est quasi nulle à n'en pas douter. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il se met à trembler. L'orage lui a toujours fait peur. Le tonnerre gronde. Son front se couvre de sueur en quelques secondes à peine.

_Quel Ninja suis-je pour avoir peur de l'orage ?_

Deux mains emprisonnent ses hanches et il fléchit les bras, tombant dans le creux de l'épaule d'un Uchiha qui regarde ailleurs, les pommettes rosées.

- Arrête.

Les mains dessinent des arabesques dans son dos. L'odeur des vêtements du brun s'insinuent dans les narines du blond. Un soupire de bien être s'échappe de sa bouche. L'autre sourit.

_Bâka_

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De m'appeler par mon nom de famille.

Une larme tombe sur la clavicule découverte.

- C'est dur.

Les mouvements cessent.

- Je vois.

La voix est froide et Naruto se sent soudainement glacé jusqu'aux os. Il reste là, immobile, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre. Des larmes coulent sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter. Il se maudit jusqu'à la 78ème génération. Rien ne change. Il se sent idiot. Et il a mal. Terriblement. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Cette histoire l'énerve. Le touche. Le blesse. Le rend douloureusement heureux. Il rassemble un filet de voix et parle. Il ne pleure plus mais sa voix est emplie d'une émotion si grande qu'elle touche, automatiquement.

- Non tu ne vois pas. Tu es aussi idiot que moi pour ça. Si je t'appelle par ton prénom, j'annule la distance entre nous. J'admets que je ne te déteste pas. Et… Dans ce cas… (Une respiration) Si je t'appelle Uchiha c'est plus facile. Plus facile de faire semblant de te haïr. Plus facile pour… te tuer.

Les mains de l'autre s'accrochent à son pull. La pluie tombe toujours. _Au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui se laisse aller ici_. Le brun parle à son tour d'une voix triste et résignée.

- Nous sommes seuls Naruto. Personne ne le saura.

Ils sont trop jeunes pour tout cela. Leurs épaules sont trop fines. Ce n'est pas la voix qu'ils auraient aimés suivre. Du moins, pas comme ça. Pas à ce prix là. Le blond croise son regard et ce qu'il y lit le rassure.

- Tu ne dois pas me tuer cette nuit que je sache.

La main droite caresse son visage. La gauche, son dos.

- Sa…suke.

Le brun sourit et son visage s'éclaire tandis qu'il essuie les yeux du blond qui vient de lâcher une larme, d'un revers de la main.

- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

Ils se fixent. Battement de paupières.

- Spécialement quand c'est toi qui le fait.

_Uniquement quand c'est toi uzuratonkachi._

- Il baisse les paupières signifiant la fin de la conversation.

- Tu devrais dormir si tu veux rentrer demain.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de rentrer demain.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrent à nouveau et l'observent. Le blond se penche en avant. Leurs souffles balayent leurs visages.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke.

L'autre l'observe toujours.

Naruto soupire et ferme les yeux. Prenant appui sur sa main gauche, il passe ses jambes au dessus de celles de Sasuke et s'installe ensuite sur son épaule droite, lui tournant le dos. Presque aussitôt, il décide de faire semblant de dormir. Sa respiration s'apaise, il détend son corps. Tremble un peu. Il fait froid. L'autre se rapproche et se colle contre lui. Délicatement, passe son bras gauche sur sa taille, l'enlace fermement et colle la tête près de son oreille.

- Bonne nuit uzuratonkachi.

Naruto glousse. Sasuke dépose un baiser dans le creux du cou du blond. Ils s'endorment de concert.

La pluie tombe toujours le lendemain quand Naruto s'éveille. Le souffle régulier, tiède du brun caresse sa nuque et son bras autour de la taille n'a pas bougé, comme si leurs corps étaient restés dans la même position toute la nuit. Il se déplace en silence et s'installe sur le dos, regardant son ami d'un air calme tandis qu'il dort paisiblement. Les traits sont détendus pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaît. Il semble si jeune.

Le bras est tombé sur son ventre à présent. C'est lourd et chaud en même temps. Naruto se rendort.

Quand il s'éveille une nouvelle fois, le temps n'a pas changé. Il écoute la pluie avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette sensation de quiétude le rend somnolent. Si seulement la pluie pouvait tomber à jamais. Ses paupières tressaillent et il finit par ouvrir les yeux, plongeant dans l'obscurité des yeux de Sasuke.

Il ne parle pas. A quoi bon parler ? Le blond s'émerveille des expressions du visage du brun. _Est-il seulement conscient de sa vulnérabilité à l'instant ? De tout ce qu'il révèle ? _Sasuke lève la main et la pose sur sa joue. _Apparemment non._

L'orage repart de plus belle accompagné par ses inséparables compères le tonnerre et les éclairs qui illuminent par à coups l'intérieur de la grotte. Naruto sourit. Le dieu des Ninjas semble exaucer son vœu. Il bénit le ciel pour ces instants volés.

- Tu ne devais pas partir ?

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui s'agite derrière ces yeux charbons.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas à quelques heures près.

Leurs voix sont des chuchotements, leurs sourires des esquisses. Comme dans ses moments solennels qui nous font parler bas naturellement. Pour ne pas briser ça, quoi que puisse être ce ça. Le blond finit par se lever, s'étirant bruyamment et s'installe à l'entrée de la grotte.

Le paysage s'étend, gris, dépressif. A travers le rideau de pluie, on ne peut guère voir plus loin que les premières rangées d'arbres. Konoha, à peine à une dizaine de kilomètres n'est même plus visible. Le temps leur accorde une pause dans leurs vies, leurs obligations.

Sasuke s'est glissé près de lui, silencieux.

Naruto le sait. Il devrait partir maintenant quitte à se mouiller jusqu'aux os. Plus il reste, plus il est en danger. Son corps et son cerveau sont en totale contradiction. Sa tête lui hurle de partir quitte à passer pour un lâche mais son corps ne bouge pas. La main de l'Uchiha serre maintenant la sienne. La sensation étrange lui revient. Ce fourmillement singulier qui le traverse de part en part et le laisse essoufflé.

Soit. Il restera jusqu'à la fin de l'orage.

Lentement, il se détourne du spectacle et de son camarade, séparant leurs mains. Juste avant qu'elles ne se quittent, il effleure délicatement le revers ébauchant une excuse. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait.

Au fond de la grotte, il se déshabille rapidement, enlève ses bandages. Il n'y a plus rien. Il fait jouer ses muscles. Plus aucune raideur. Le regard du brun dans son dos l'indispose mais il se tait et serre les dents. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire. Il se rhabille.

Son ventre gargouille et il se gratte la tête, gêné. Rougit. Sasuke continue de le fixer sans rien dire. Naruto commence à se sentir de plus en plus mal, il passe d'un pied sur l'autre, se retourne vers l'autre.

- Teme… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Brusquement l'air change, se charge d'électricité. L'expression se durcit et le temps d'un clignement de paupières, il est soulevé du sol, maintenu au col par la poigne violente du brun. Il se débat choqué.

- Mais t'es dingue ! Arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?!

Les yeux sont rouges. Naruto ferme les yeux pour échapper aux sharingans.

- T'es vraiment qu'un minable. Te faire avoir par un ninja aussi faible ! T'es aussi nul qu'il y a trois ans quand on s'est quitté. Tu as un rêve non ?

Il crache les paroles au visage du blond, une colère pure figée sur ses traits. Ses paroles sont un venin qu'il distille, serpent pâle dans l'obscurité. Naruto cesse une seconde de se débattre puis se reprend de plus belle. Lui aussi est en colère. La situation dégénère, il le sait mais il ne voit pas quoi faire d'autre. L'alarme retentit dans sa tête et chaque cellule de son corps hurle. Il passe outre. Il est déjà trop tard.

La poigne se referme. Il halète.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre si je crève ! Tu m'aurais bien tué la dernière fois s'il n'y avait pas eut Sai pour s'interposer ! T'es parti comme une merde, pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais à présent !?! Et Sakura tu penses à elle ?!

- Je croyais que tu devais être fort pour me sauver ? L'idée n'est plus d'actualité ?

La poigne le tient toujours mais elle s'est desserrée suffisamment pour que Naruto puisse respirer correctement. La voix est toujours accusatrice toutefois elle semble teintée de tristesse et d'espoir. Bien que l'impression soit si ténue que Naruto se demande s'il n'imagine pas simplement ce qu'il souhaiterait entendre.

- Hier, je t'ai dit qu'un jour… je devrais… sûrement… te tuer. Aujourd'hui il faut que… je te sauve. Demain que faudra t'il… que je fasse pour toi… Sasuke ?

Le brun le repose sur le sol. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. Le blond en profite pour dégager son col et masser sa gorge. L'autre se pince les oreilles, excédé.

- J'ai un rêve.

Echange de regards douloureux.

- Ouai merci je sais. Tuer ton frère, restaurer l'honneur de ton clan. Ce genre de trucs.

La pluie diminue. Une légère bruine persistante s'installe.

- Non un vrai, Teme. Un de ceux qui ne se réalisent pas.

Naruto le jauge, sourit et se détourne rassemblant ses quelques affaires. Retardant l'inévitable._ Un rêve ? Quel genre de rêve ?_

- Alors dépêche toi d'éliminer ton frère et occupe toi de ton rêve.

Il passe à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlent. Chaque pas est plus dur que celui d'avant. Il faut qu'il parte. Maintenant. Arrivé au bord de la falaise, il fléchit les genoux légèrement et ses yeux cherchent la meilleure trajectoire de descente.

Une main décidée l'empoigne à l'épaule et le retourne. Deux lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, entrechoquant les dents et le goût métallique du sang s'invite dans la bouche du blond. Il écarquille les yeux. La pression a déjà disparut aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. La bouche est à son oreille. Le souffle est haché. La voix rauque.

- Deviens fort. Et vis, uzuratonkachi.

Il le pousse dans le vide et disparaît dans le noir. Naruto se rattrape à une corniche et contemple l'endroit où le brun se tenait à l'instant. C'était quoi ça ? Ses pupilles dilatées ne bougent pas. Puis il lève la tête vers l'arc-en-ciel au dessus de la falaise et une lueur de détermination passe dans ses orbes bleus. Il file, invisible tâche de couleur dans la nature humide.

* * *

Sasuke le voit partir dans l'ombre. Sa langue passe sur les lèvres goûtant le sang de Naruto qui se mélange au sien. Il se touche les lèvres d'un air absent, souriant. Il ne comprend pas son geste ni ce qu'il fait là. C'est si différent de cette fois là où par maladresse, ils s'étaient embrassés. Il n'est pas particulièrement sûr que ce soit les amis que l'on embrasse ainsi. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre pour lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait.

Haussant les épaules et se détournant, il va s'asseoir sur la paillasse. La couverture est encore imprégnée de l'odeur de Naruto. Son ventre grogne de façon suspecte. Il s'étire, plie la couverture et sort chercher de la nourriture. Un lapin sortant de se terrier n'a pas le temps de voir l'ombre. La lame lui traverse la tête. Il convulse, s'écroule sur le sol, bientôt immobile, mort. Le brun bouge, courant entre les arbres, surveillant les alentours. Pas question de se faire attraper maintenant.

Le petit lac brille au soleil dans milles nuances bleutées. Il s'avance dans une courbe. Le lac est alimenté par l'eau d'une rivière et il s'approche de la cascade. Déposant ses affaires soigneusement pliées dans un bosquet, il s'enfonce dans l'eau glacée en frissonnant. Le temps n'est pas propice. Il se lave rapidement, grelottant, les mains bleuies quand il ressort.

Les gestes mécaniques de l'habillement, de la récupération d'eau et de la recherche de bois mort que la pluie n'aurait pas trop mouillée, les yeux mornes, Sasuke s'interdit de réfléchir. Le visage de Naruto ne cesse de s'imposer à lui. Il déteste cela. Ce garçon à trop d'emprise sur lui. Il finira par lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait… Il se touche à nouveau les lèvres, pensif et repart vers la grotte.

Deux lapins pendent attachés à la ceinture de sa hanche et leurs têtes tapent contre sa cuisse. Ses deux gourdes sont attachées de l'autre côté, ses bras chargés de bois. Devant lui, un clone surveille les alentours. Il faut rester sur ses gardes.

Pendant qu'il dépèce les animaux, ses pensées dérivent inévitablement vers le blond aux yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête franchement ? Venir seul ! Et être si peu sur ses gardes ! Pire qu'à sa sortie de l'académie. Une mission ? Pas seul, elles se font toujours à plusieurs. Bien que, peut être que depuis son départ cela est changé. A moins que ce soit une mission de routine et qu'il ne pensait pas sérieusement trouver quelqu'un ? Son niveau de chakra est encore plus haut qu'à leur précédente rencontre. Il avait l'air fatigué en partant. Il doit s'entraîner sans relâche. La mission a dû le déranger dans son entraînement. Pas étonnant qu'il est été si pressé.

Est-il devenu puissant ? Jusqu'à quel point par rapport à lui ? Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourt. Le combattre une nouvelle fois. L'affronter. Rivaliser d'astuces et de rapidité. Comme avant. Il faut toujours pousser plus loin avec Naruto, utiliser les limites de son corps, de son énergie, s'attendre à un nouveau coup dés la fin du précédent. Imaginer des stratégies presque aussi vite que ses attaques pour contrer et reprendre l'avantage. Il ne laisse aucun répit et personne ne peut prévoir ce qu'il va faire la seconde suivante. Même avec l'avantage du sharigan, cela n'est pas forcément suffisant. Le sentiment est grisant.

Il soupire, partant éparpiller les viscères du lapin dans la forêt où elles seront vite mangées par une quelconque créature. Cette rivalité stupide lui manque. Il secoue la tête. Actuellement, ce n'est pas ce genre de combat qu'il souhaite avoir avec Naruto. Cette constatation l'agace. Il la rejette dans un coin.

Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. Vite. Son frère. Sa haine. Entretenir le feu de la vengeance. Haïr le monde entier. Restaurer la puissance des Uchiha, le clan fondateur. Exploiter la force du sharigan jusqu'à son extrême limite. Rester froid. Haïr chaque seconde Itachi plus que la précédente.

Décidément pas ce genre de combat… Il tape la tête contre la roche. Kabuto l'attend à la sortie de la forêt, confiant mais blessé. Il a perdu le contrôle. Interdiction de toucher Naruto. C'est chasse gardée. Il a posé un droit particulier sur le blond. Il est à lui. C'est Sa proie.

Il secoue une fois de plus la tête. Même son cerveau commence à raconter n'importe quoi. Se concentre. On lui a autorisé cette sortie. Sans discuter. Il a lui-même demandé du repos. Une semaine. A déjà perdu trois jours. A soigner l'uzuratonkachi. Lorsque Kabuto lui a demandé des explications, il l'a envoyé chercher la réponse ailleurs.

Difficile de répondre quand la seule réponse est révélatrice. A cause d'un blond malade pour qui il s'inquiète trop. Ce genre de choses ne se dit pas. Il ne devrait pas penser ainsi. C'est dangereux. On pourrait basculer ailleurs.

Plus facile de haïr le monde entier. Plus sécurisant. Plus ennuyeux. Il jeta un regard haineux aux lapins qui cuisaient, qui eux, s'en moquaient somme toute complètement. Dehors un oiseau volait, libre dans le soleil de midi. Il ferma les yeux en voyant les bâtiments de Konoha. Imagina les rues de son village pleines de vies, d'éclats de rires. Se remémora les odeurs oubliées depuis longtemps. Rêva qu'il marchait avec Naruto et Sakura. Qu'il mangeait des ramens en levant toutes les cinq secondes les yeux au ciel devant la capacité prodigieuse à avaler de Naruto. Pensa au sourire énigmatique que Kakashi. Il ferait semblant de détester le monde entier, dégageant cette froideur habituelle, riant intérieurement des mimiques agacées de la fleur de cerisier.

Son visage pâle blêmit encore. Le passé est le passé. On ne peut rien y changer. Il faut qu'il reste loin d'eux. Ne peuvent-ils comprendre que c'est mieux ainsi ? Il finirait par leur faire du mal un jour ou l'autre. L'amour et l'amitié sont des sentiments qui rendent faibles. Il ne veut pas les tuer. Pas eux.

Pas sa famille.

La réalité lui revient, boomerang lancé à toute vitesse qu'on aurait préféré perdu. Le blond a mis beaucoup de temps à guérir. Jusqu'où progresserait-il ? Quel serait le prix ? Difficile de savoir.

La réponse arrive dans l'après-midi suivant. Il surprend une discussion entre, son remplaçant (_nettement moins doué)_ et Sakura. Il les suit alors qu'ils sautent de branche en branche, plus silencieux qu'un serpent.

- … rentré hier matin. Rien à signaler qu'il a dit.

- Pourquoi aurait-il menti ?

- Pourquoi tant de temps s'il n'y avait rien ?? A peine arrivé, reparti s'entraîner… s'entraîne trop… Je ne sers à rien.

- Tu dis n'importes quoi Sak...

Il est interrompu.

- Non. Sasuke. On n'a pas put le ramener. On a rien put faire. J'étais trop choquée de le revoir.

Silence.

- Il fera une pause pour Gaara ?

- J'sais pas. Déjà trop de temps de perdu qu'il dit. Il m'énerve. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ! Toute la journée. A croire que son prénom est un des seuls mots qu'il connaît!

- Jalouse ?

Ils s'arrêtent, cueillent des feuilles et des plantes. Repartent.

- Ne t'y met pas toi aussi. Je voudrais juste qu'il se repose. Il s'endort épuisé sur le terrain d'entraînement et recommence sitôt qu'il se réveille. Kakashi veille sur lui comme on surveille un prodige. Tout le village le laisse se tuer à petit feu juste parce qu'il l'a demandé. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Il faut bien progresser s'il veut ramener son… meilleur ami.

La voix de la jeune femme est pleine d'animosité, de rage contrôlée. Celle de l'autre modérée. Jamais encore la rosée n'avait semblait aussi prête à sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un. _Naruto est-il devenu si important pour elle ?_

- S'il se tue à l'entraînement, ça nous avancera pas plus. Et moi je n'aurais plus rien.

- C'est de l'égoïsme Sakura.

- Je m'en moque. Il est tout ce qui me reste.

Il semble près à ajouter autre chose mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de parler, une troisième silhouette se joint à eux.

- Tsunade-sama veut vous voir.

- Neji ?

- Rentrez. Ca me saoule déjà que ce soit moi qu'on envoie comme pigeon voyageur alors ramenez-vous juste.

La silhouette disparaît en fumée.

- Un clone ?

- Comme s'il allait venir en personne.

Soupire. Haussement d'épaule.

- Aller Sai. On a assez d'herbes. Allons voir.

Demi-tour. Les silhouettes s'en vont. Le clone de Sasuke disparaît.

* * *

Trois nouveaux jours s'écoulent. Entre repas et entraînement léger. La majorité du temps, le brun réfléchit, assit devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il fait le point. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il a demandé une pause. Mais toutes ses conclusions ne lui plaisent pas forcément. Voire carrément pas du tout.

Ses nuits sont peuplées de souvenirs du passé et il se demande de plus en plus si venir près de Konoha était une bonne idée. Probablement pas. Les yeux d'Itachi le poursuivent partout et derrière eux, l'ombre bleue de Naruto coule. Il devient difficile de se voiler la face. Mais la réalité est encore plus dure à avouer. Alors il redevient haineux et travaille son Sharigan pendant des heures jusqu'à s'écrouler épuisé. Il faut qu'il batte Itachi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Le reste est secondaire. Le reste peu attendre.

Il espère que oui. Qu'il pourra vivre son rêve après. _Je te tuerais Itachi._

Une conversation animée. Des rires qui fusent. Des pas. Le brun se coule dans l'ombre. Il y a beaucoup de silhouettes. Il reconnaît celle de Naruto évidemment marchant côté à côte avec Gaara, le visage fermé. Le Kazekage est neutre, fidèle à ses habitudes mais ses yeux pétillent. Peut être pas. Il est assez loin pour voir. Sa sœur blonde est avec eux. Sakura aussi. Et Kiba. Et Shino. Hinata suit, en retrait.

Affolant. Tellement de personnes et pas un seul membre de l'Anbu pour protéger un si éminent personnage ? Il sent deux autres présences cachées. Diffuses. Neji. Et l'autre là, la fille qui était dans son équipe.

- Cesse de faire une tête d'enterrement. T'es content de voir Gaara, non ? _Temari_

- Vous m'avez fait cesser mon entraînement.

- Ne l'écoute pas Gaara. Il est content. _Sakura_

- On ne dirait pas. Depuis qu'on est parti il n'arrête pas de faire la gueule. _Kiba_

- Je suis là je vous signale.

- Oui on le sait. Ta tête ferait peur à trois kilomètres. Bâka.

- Ferme là Kiba.

- Shino commence pas.

- Taisez-vous. _Neji._

Silence.

- On s'la fait cette partie de pêche ?

- Combien de clones tu crées maintenant avec le Kage Bushin Naruto ?

- Je vais nager.

- T'es chiant.

- Gaara tu viens ?

- Oui.

Il sent les yeux inflexibles du guerrier du Sable qui fixent sa grotte. L'a-t-il senti ? Les yeux de Naruto se promènent sur la falaise et se figent. S'écarquillent un instant. Le brun redouble de vigilance et ne laisse plus écouler une seule dose de chakra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le regarde toujours. Naruto le remarque, le prend par la main et le tire. L'autre se laisse faire et détourne le regard, visiblement à contrecœur.

Les présences s'éloignent. L'ambiance s'allège. Sasuke s'assoit. Un pressentiment. Un ninja doit toujours écouter ses pressentiments. Une demi-heure plus tard des pas reviennent.

- Pourquoi tu veux venir là ? Neji est resté au lac en plus !

Une voix étonnée, une note d'inquiétude qui perce.

- Il y a quelqu'un là haut.

La réponse froide. Respiration rapide. Les mouvements cessent.

- Quoi quelqu'un ? Y a que des animaux ici.

- C'est faible mais j'ai senti quelque chose avant.

Un rire.

- Tu deviens parano.

- Il y a quelqu'un.

Le Kazekage commence à monter la falaise et se rapproche rapidement du repère. Sasuke se fige._ Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Reste calme. Tout va bien se passer._

- Tu vas te ridiculiser c'est tout. Retournons au lac.

Le blond joue assez bien la comédie dans son genre. Il en fait peut être juste un peu trop. Le jeune aux cheveux rouges s'arrête. Lève la tête. Ses yeux turquoise s'arrêtent sur l'endroit où est assit Sasuke. Son visage se ferme.

- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Qui est là haut. Tu es courant.

- Mais il n'y a personne Gaara !

_Ah ça, c'était la phrase de trop. _Le guerrier de Suna comprend tout. Instantanément. Cela se voit dans ses yeux. Il comprend même des choses que lui Sasuke, a mis plusieurs jours à comprendre. La raison de sa présence. Pourquoi Konoha. Peut être même son rêve.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Descend maintenant !

Le Kazekage soupire. Une colère sourde suinte de lui.

- Je viens.

Sa bouche articule des phrases silencieusement.

_- Fais lui du mal et je te tue._

Sasuke rétrécit les yeux. Déclenche le sharigan. Un instant plus tard, il est au plus profond du cerveau de Gaara.

_- Ce n'est pas ton problème. Naruto est à moi._

_- Dis ce que tu veux Uchiha. Si tu le fais souffrir, je te chercherai partout. Tu n'auras aucune cachette. Je te tuerais même si je dois y laisser la vie._

_- Tu parlais moins avant._

_- Je n'avais pas Naruto avant._

_- N'oublie pas. Il est à moi._

_- Je te tuerais. Toi aussi n'oublie pas._

Il quitte les pensées profondes de Gaara qui descend la falaise.

- Retournons au lac.

- Partant pour un petit combat ?

Un sourire. Naruto semble soulagé. Les cheveux rouges passent devant lui. Il lève les yeux vers Sasuke. Lui adresse un petit signe discret de la tête et montre trois doigts dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Le brun sourit doucement.

* * *

Les trois heures passent. Presque quatre. Puis il entend à nouveau les voix et réduit la présence de son chakra, bénissant le ciel que seul Gaara et Naruto semblent capables de le sentir.

- Tu ne rentres pas avec nous, Naruto-kun ?

Un éclat de rire.

- Hinata, cesse de rougir comme ça quand tu parles à Naruto. C'est stupide.

- Oui Neji nii-san.

Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Oui Neji nii-san.

Soupire excédé.

- Pourquoi je lui parle ?

Kiba revient à l'assaut. Sasuke constate que Shino reste en arrière et que ces yeux regardent la falaise. _Eh bien eh bien. Il n'y a peut être pas que Gaara et Naruto finalement._ Il semble que tous aient progressés. Sakura rattrape Naruto et lui tire le bras.

- Comment ça, bien sûr que si tu rentres avec nous !

Il se dégage facilement, rougissant.

- Sakura-chan… Je veux juste rester un peu là.

- Dans ce cas je reste aussi.

Elle soutient son regard impassible. Naruto supplie du regard Kiba qui détourne les yeux et se met à siffler. Shino croise les bras. Et Gaara… ne semble pas de son côté.

- Seul Sakura-chan. Je veux être seul.

Elle recule. Comme giflée. Part en avant.

- Très bien. Très bien Monsieur le futur Hokage. Reste donc seul puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle part en courant, zigzaguant entre les arbres.

- Elle est blessée Naruto.

- Elle n'a pas à jouer les mères poules. Je ne vais pas disparaître.

Gaara hausse un sourcil, l'air de ne pas en être aussi sûr.

- Je ne tarderai pas trop.

- Si tu n'es pas rentré demain matin, je te ramène par la peau du cou.

Le blond sourit à Neji et lui fait un salut militaire en riant.

- Reçut cinq sur cinq chef !

- Je surveillerai son appartement toute la nuit Neji.

- Ramène de quoi manger. Je serais de la partie aussi.

- Kiba. Neiji. Prévoyez pour moi aussi.

Le blond observe Shino.

- Bandes de malades.

Ils partent en riant. Le regard de Gaara fixant toujours la falaise en s'éloignant. Le blond reste dans la clairière jusqu'à ce que les effluves de chakra disparaissent. Puis s'élance vers la falaise et le temps d'un battement de cœur est assit devant Sasuke qui se contente de le regarder.

- Gaara n'est pas très rassuré.

- J'ai crut comprendre oui.

- Oh. Je vois. Sharigan ?

Il hoche la tête. Naruto éclate de rire. Le brun s'abreuve de cette voix qui le fascine.

- Il t'a menacé, hein ?

- Qui sait ?

Il rit une nouvelle fois. Son collier autour du cou. Sasuke ne l'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois. Ainsi, il serait le prochain ? Konoha sombre dans le ridicule. Il est heureux car au fond de lui, il connaît la puissance de son ami. Si son rêve est accessible, le sien est peut être réalisable.

Il n'aime pas ce qu'il pense. Ni cet espoir maladif en lui. Tout cela l'éloigne de sa haine et de son frère. Le distrait. Il n'aurait pas dû rester. Pas dû le soigner. Il a coupé les liens mais le blond s'acharne. Le poursuit. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela n'a pas suffit ? Pourquoi continue-t-il à se tourmenter ? Laisse-moi. Vis ta vie. Devient fort. Et ramène-moi. Ramène-moi quand tout sera finit._

- Je pars demain.

Il n'a même pas réfléchit, la phrase a fusé toute seule hors de sa bouche. Le blond sourit encore. Ca l'énerve. Il ne sait pas d'où vient cette colère mais ça l'énerve. Il est là, lui souriant comme un débile alors qu'il devrait le haïr ou être indifférent. N'importe quoi sauf souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé ! _Barres toi Teme._ Sourire idiot.

- Intéressant. A vrai dire, je pensais que tu serais déjà parti.

_C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, Baka._ Il crève d'envie de le dire mais se tait. Mieux vaut rester bouche close. Le blond lui sourit toujours et ses poings fourmillent. Comme il aimerait le frapper pour effacer ce sourire de son visage. Eclater ses veines, tuméfier son corps, le rouer de coups.

Admirer sa culpabilité après. La noirceur de son âme. Se baigner dans la douleur. Se plonger dans sa haine. Si facile d'être mauvais. Si facile de le détruire. Maintenant.

Seulement Naruto lui sourit toujours et il n'a plus aucune envie de le frapper. Le blond rigole doucement puis de plus en fort.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. T'es vraiment bizarre comme type.

_Je t'en donnerai des bizarreries, ce n'est pas moi qui poursuit un type qui m'a rejeté comme un vieux vêtement usagé. _Le faire taire. C'est tout ce qui importe. Effacer ce sourire idiot. Reprendre l'avantage. Dominer encore. Pour oublier qu'il le rend si faible.

- Au lieu de parler, occupe ta bouche à autre chose.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait, il empoigne le pull du blond, l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse. Aucune résistance. Leurs lèvres sont juste posées l'une sur l'autre et ils s'observent, les yeux dans les yeux. Naruto pose une main sur son torse et recule un peu.

- C'était quoi ça Sasuke ?

Le brun ne répond pas. Baisse le bras qui le tenait et finit par faire ce drôle de rictus qui ressemble à un sourire.

- Ahahaha ! Uzuratonkachi si tu voyais ta tête. Ahahah !

Il part la tête en arrière, la gorge grande ouverte, riant jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. _Pourquoi suis-je incapable de maintenir un masque ? D'où vient se sentiment étrange ?_ Naruto penche la tête, un morceau de langue au coin des lèvres. Attends que le fou rire ce calme. S'abreuve de cette image comme si c'était la dernière.

- J'ai ramené des ramens. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait. Enfin, Kiba en avait ramené et il en reste alors…

Il se frotte la tête, visiblement gêné. _Alors, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il resterait ?_ Sasuke baisse la tête. Une fois de plus, leurs yeux se croisent. Le blond s'approche de lui et lui tend la main. L'autre l'accepte, se relève mais l'Uzumaki ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et passant sa main gauche dans le dos, rapproche leurs deux corps, laissant sa main droite emprisonnée dans celle du brun. Il enfoui son nez dans son cou, chuchote.

- Teme. Tu me rends fou.

Le brun se détend, lâche la main et l'enlace étroitement, posant sa main sur la nuque de Naruto. Les cheveux courts du blond le chatouillent. La sensation qui le parcourt est si intense. Ses jambes flageolent. Il aimerait répondre que lui aussi deviens fou. Que tout est trop fort. Qu'ils sont trop proches. Que c'est dangereux. Qu'il devrait fuir.

Au lieu de ça, il le sert encore plus fort et l'autre fait de même. Puis à contrecœur, il se détache de lui, caressant au passage les pommettes rougies, se délectant du soulagement qu'il lit dans les yeux du blond.

- Pff. Allons manger uzuratonkachi.

Ils mangent tranquillement dans un silence serein. Profitant de la présence de l'autre. Refusant de penser au moment du départ. Ils s'installent au bord de la grotte, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux dans le vague. Silencieux.

La tête du blond est posée sur l'épaule du brun. Sasuke se demande un instant si toute la haine de son frère fait véritablement le poids face à ce petit blond qui semble à chaque instant le transformer plus que la seconde précédente. Après tout, il n'a pas put le tuer. Il passe le bras dans le dos de Naruto et le rapproche un peu de lui. L'autre grommelle pour la forme mais un sourire idiot parcourt son visage.

- Neji, Kiba et Shino vont vraiment faire le pied de grue devant chez toi ?

La voix est ensommeillée.

- Ouai. Ils en sont parfaitement capables.

- Tu devrais rentrer alors.

Naruto ouvre un œil, puis le second et s'allonge, la tête posée sur les jambes du brun.

- Tu veux que je rentre Teme ?

- …

Il se relève un peu, utilisant ses abdos. Leurs nez se frôlent. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Le blond fronce les sourcils.

- Répond.

- Pff. Fais comme tu veux.

- Teme. Oui ou non, c'est pas compliqué ce que je te demande !!

Le brun ferme les yeux. Soupire. Prends une soudaine inspiration. Lâche la bombe.

- Reste.

Son corps part en arrière et il croise les mains derrière la tête. Naruto éclate de rire et sa frimousse apparaît à nouveau dans le champ de vision du brun qui se crispe quand il pose sa tête sur son torse, le visage tourné vers lui.

_Argh ! Bouge de là sinon…_

- Oui ou non, c'est des mots trop difficiles pour toi je crois mais soit – il joue les dramaturges et passe une main sur son front – je reste ce soir !

_Bâka._

- Ne m'insulte pas dans ta tête. Tu le fais assez en vrai.

Sourire en coin. Claque sur la tête. Grognements.

- Homme des cavernes.

- Gnnn.

Naruto se relève et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Se retourne. Le brun toujours allongé sur le sol le regarde toujours, ses prunelles noires brillant dans la nuit. Il se met à faire de grands gestes.

- Moi rentré dans grotte à toi pour dormir. Toi venir ou rester là comme un con toute la nuit ?

_Je vais le tuer._

- Je te chope, je te fais la peau.

Le blond part en courant. Le brun le suit, lui saute dessus. Ils tombent l'un sur l'autre. Les reflets du feu qui brûle dansent dans les yeux bleus. Sasuke se demande quand exactement leur relation à changer pour évoluer ainsi.

- Comme toujours, tu promets des trucs et tu ne fais rien. Dobe, heureusement que tu m'as jamais dit que tu m'aiderais à devenir Hokage !

L'Uchiha sursaute. L'autre rit comme une bécasse. Il a envie de se frotter les tempes pour éviter un meurtre imminent. _Si tu savais bâka, tu tomberais sur le cul._

Naruto se penche et le brun le contemple, saisit par les détails de son visage. L'évolution de ses traits, plus fins qu'à son départ. Moins enfantins. Tellement plus matures et à la fois, emplis de gaîté et de joie, déterminés. Comme s'il suffisait de rire pour que le passé s'efface. Il a des cils courts et décidément, des flammes dansent dans l'océan turquoise. La bouche du blond est si proche de la sienne que lorsqu'il respire, elles se frôlent. Il sent qu'il perd la tête doucement.

- Tu ne dis pas grand-chose Sasuke.

En entendant son prénom, quelque chose explose dans son corps et se diffuse partout en lui.

- On va voir ce que je peux faire sortir de toi.

Alors le blond l'embrasse. Sasuke grogne de plaisir, constatant que pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui fait le premier pas. Il ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations nouvelles qui éclatent en lui. Le baiser est fort. La pression des lèvres se fait insistante et quand un bout de langue vient titiller le coin de sa lèvre inférieure, il lâche un gémissement et ouvre la bouche, laissant la langue de faufiler pour s'enrouler autour de la sienne, commençant un ballet long et langoureux. Les laissant à bout de souffle.

Naruto pose son front contre le sien et lui sourit.

- Je crois que ces sons là sont plus intéressants que des phrases.

Il replonge. Sasuke lève le bras et pose la main sur la nuque du blond, approfondissant le baiser. Grognant quand leurs lèvres se séparent et les cherchant dès lors, n'ayant plus qu'un objectif, les happer encore et encore. Goûter et s'approprier la moindre parcelle de peau.

Sa langue s'égare sur le cou. Laisse des sillons de salive brûlants. Il inverse leurs positions et se retrouve au-dessus du blond qui sourit toujours de son sourire en coin, amusé. Il l'embrasse. Jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à se perdre dans ses yeux et le voile de plaisir qui traverse le regard bleu est un délice sans nom.

- Je suis fou.

Le blond glousse.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, teme.

Tendant les lèvres que le brun s'empresse d'attraper. Le baiser dure étonnamment longtemps. La main du blond passe sous les vêtements du brun et caressent son torse. Sasuke se fige. Naruto grogne et ouvre les yeux lui lançant un regard contrarié, visiblement mécontent.

Le brun se décale et tombe face contre le sol. Prends une respiration. Puis encore une autre. Se tourne, cachant son visage. L'uzumaki se colle contre lui et se lève un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude gauche, jouant avec les mèches noires.

- Sasuke ?

Le brun tressaille. Touche son visage choqué. Une larme glisse sur ses joues rosies.

- Humpf… Dormons.

Sur ses mots, le blond se tait et se couche totalement contre lui, tenant son haut du bout des doigts. L'autre tremble sans discontinuer, serrant son cœur violemment. Prenant des aspirations. Hoquetant quelques fois, incapable de parler.

La douleur est fulgurante, ses poumons le brûlent et respirer lui demande un effort considérable. La raison cède pas à pas sur la panique. Il regarde ses mains qui tremblent fortement. Ne comprends pas. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Il hurle dans sa tête, aucun son ne parvenant à franchir ses lèvres mais seul le vide lui répond. La main dans son dos s'accroche de plus en plus avant de lâcher le tissu et de dessiner lentement des ronds dans son dos, cherchant à le calmer.

Pendant un quart d'heure qui dure une éternité, le brun est paralysé par ses angoisses, stupéfié de cette peur qui l'envahit. Plus il cherche à se calmer, plus la douleur est forte. Prisonnier de son propre esprit, il pleure et les larmes qui coulent sont brûlantes, acides.

La mort de sa mère. Les yeux rouges de son frère. Cette phrase qui résonne comme un bourdonnement. _« Pour voir mon niveau »_ Tous ces mensonges. Son reste d'enfance volé, bafoué. Sa solitude. L'entrée du blond dans sa vie. Toutes ces horreurs pour qu'il s'éloigne, vite, loin, pour toujours.

Parce que sa famille n'apporte que le malheur, parce que sa vie n'est qu'un cauchemar que personne ne peut éclairer. Parce que personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est que de voir sa famille mourir sous ses yeux quand on n'est pas assez fort pour les protéger, pas assez fort pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que depuis qu'il a laissé entrer Naruto et Sakura dans sa vie, il les met en danger et que pour les sauver, il préfère les perdre. Parce qu'il parle toujours dans le but de faire mal. Parce que c'est plus facile de fuir. Parce que tout cela est dangereux et qu'il ne doit y avoir que de la haine en lui.

Puis il reprend le contrôle. Petit à petit sa respiration se régularise. Ses bras tombent le long de son corps. Epuisé, il s'endort. Il fait toujours nuit quand il s'éveille et il sent le regard inquiet du blond qui le fixe, les yeux hagards et cernés.

La culpabilité arrive et il a à peine le temps de s'écarter suffisamment pour vomir le contenu de son estomac sur la pierre du mur. Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant de changer un linge humide sur son front contre un autre, un air triste sur le visage.

- Tu as bougé toute la nuit. Parfois tu gémissais. Tu pleurais aussi. Bâka, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as prit froid ? T'as de la fièvre.

Il essaye de parler mais sa gorge est emplie d'acidité et il tousse brusquement. L'autre lui tend une gourde, toujours inquiet. _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'inquiète encore après tout ce que je lui ai fait._ Il se sent nul et saisit la gourde, prétexte parfait pour ne rien dire. Il boit, tousse encore. De l'eau coule sur son menton. Il l'essuie d'un revers de la main. Jette un œil dehors.

- J'ai envoyé un clone. Ils pensent que je suis rentré et que je dors à poings fermés. Kiba était déjà complètement bourré quand je suis arrivé et je ne suis pas sûr que Neji est vraiment crut que c'était moi mais bon. Ca a dû passer quand même.

- Si tu me laisses faire la conversation seul, ça va vite être ennuyant.

- Dis quelque chose merde ! T'es lourd là.

Ils s'examinent. Le brun tousse encore un peu et lui adresse un sourire en coin.

- Ca doit être un truc qui est pas passé.

Les pupilles de Naruto se dilatent et il se tape la tête du plat de la main.

- Mince c'est les ramens c'est ça ?

- Uzuratonkachi.

Tout paraît si facile en sa présence. On voudrait croire au soleil dans un monde d'obscurité. On voudrait toucher la lumière avant de devenir aveugle. On voudrait espérer avant de retomber cruellement dans la boue et le sang.

Tout à coup il comprend pourquoi tout le monde suit d'un seul pas le pas du blond.

Parce qu'il n'abandonne jamais rien ni personne tant qu'il ne l'a pas décidé et que rien ne peut le détourner de son chemin.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Sasuke se dit qu'il pourrait réellement devenir le 6ème Hokage et qu'il voudrait contempler son visage à l'instant où cela arriverait.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke soupire et passe le linge sur son visage, un peu plus assuré depuis que ses mains ont arrêté de trembler. Il jette le blond sur le sol et le serre contre lui.

- On dirait un cadavre.

- Pfff, toujours le mot pour plaire toi.

Ils se recouchent et le brun se mord la lèvre alors que sa détermination s'affirme en même temps que grandit sa tristesse. Sachant déjà que le lendemain sera sûrement des plus difficiles.

- Demain je pars.

Une voix engourdie. Fatiguée.

- Tu te répètes Teme. C'est Orochimaru qui t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

- La ferme et écoute. Demain je pars.

Un gloussement étouffé. Un soupire excédé. Le blond se tourne vers lui, tentant de garder son sérieux mais se mordant la lèvre pour y arriver.

- Je vais faire simple. Je pars – début de rire, tape sur la tête – je tue Orochimaru, je tue Itachi… et peut être encore une personne.

Acquiescement silencieux. Des larmes de rire coulent sur le visage de l'Uzumaki. Sasuke s'efforce de ne pas l'égorger.

- Je serais peut être pas en vie après.

- …

- Mais si je le suis…alors peut être que…

Le blond ferme les yeux. Le brun le secoue sans ménagement, clairement en colère.

- Oh ! Uzuratonkachi quand je parle fais semblant d'écouter merde !

Aucune amélioration à part un rire idiot qui se répercute encore et encore. L'Uchiha s'assoit, se prend la tête entre les mains et ferme les yeux.

- Non c'est juste que… hahaha tu t'entends là ? hahaha On dirait hahaha. Pffffffffffhahahahahaha.

Le brun se laisse tomber en arrière, massant ses tempes dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Il finit par croiser les bras, se tournant à demi, les yeux à moitié ouvert, fentes d'onyx dans la pénombre. En attente et se répétant sans discontinuer :_ ne le tue pas, ne le tue pas, ne le tue pas._

Finalement, après un temps mille fois trop long pour Sasuke qui est déjà en train d'imaginer les pires façons dont il pourrait faire mourir le blond sensé lui servir _de… oui enfin de… de quoi au juste ???_ _Ah oui. COBAYE !!!_ Un sourire sadique apparait sur son visage habituellement de marbre et pourtant diablement expressif depuis que le blond est revenu dans sa vie.

- Teme. Je sais que tu reviendras.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu veux me ramener depuis des années ?

Le blond lui fait un geste énigmatique et pose un doigt sur les lèvres du brun, trop choqué pour réagir.

- Maintenant je le sais.

Il l'embrasse encore une fois.

- De toute manière si tu reviens pas, je te poursuivrais et je te mets dans le coma s'il le faut mais je te ramène ici.

C'est au tour de Sasuke de pouffer de rire. L'autre hausse les sourcils, vexé. Il se jette littéralement sur lui, l'étouffant et l'embrasse. Aucun n'a envie de prendre son temps. Alors leurs langues se touchent immédiatement et s'enroulent l'une dans l'autre étroitement. Le brun suçote et mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure du blond, la lâche et la reprend presque immédiatement. Quitte les lèvres pour saisir du bout des dents le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui émet un drôle de bruit que Sasuke trouve infiniment appréciable.

Ils se serrent dans les bras et perdu dans ses cheveux, leurs jambes entremêlées et les yeux se consumant de désir l'un pour l'autre, le brun laisse échapper sa dernière phrase.

- Hey Dobe, je t'interdis de faire ça avec qui que se soit. On terminera quand je rentrerai.

- Tu veux bien cesser de ressembler à une fille là ? T'es plus du tout attirant teme.

Des yeux rouges apparaissent et le brun se saisit voracement de la peau de la nuque du blond, laissant une traînée de marques rouges, se délectant des sons qui s'échappent malgré toute résistance, de la bouche de son compagnon. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ce genre de combat est bien plus intéressant – et tout aussi imprévisible – que ceux qu'ils avaient avant.

Quand le blond se réveille le lendemain matin, le soleil illumine sa chambre, rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte dont le vent qui s'engouffre fait voler les rideaux. Il cligne des yeux et se les frotte, encore en partie dans les vaps. Il part dans la salle de bain en traînant des pieds, se massant la nuque, étrangement douloureuse et se glisse, les yeux encore fermés sous une douche brûlante.

Enroulé dans sa serviette qui glisse sur ses hanches fines, il se passe un coup d'eau froide sur le visage et s'est en relevant la tête qu'il aperçoit les ou plutôt la marque, immense traînée rouge régulière qui s'étend du bas de son menton à la naissance de sa clavicule droite. Il touche et retouche encore tandis qu'un sourire niais naît rapidement.

Dans la chambre rien n'a bougé. Rien ne peut indiquer que le brun l'a ramené avant de partir. Pourtant, Naruto se plante à l'entrée de sa chambre, s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et ne cesse de sourire.

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Fin ?**__** ¤**_

_**¤**_

Je suis bien contente qu'on ne puisse pas me frapper par ordinateurs interposés… Enfin pour ceux qui sont tentés de laisser un message, surtout n'hésitez pas… Je suis reviewore !! C'est sensé être un OS mais je commence à avoir des doutes… Ah oui, pour les anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil.


End file.
